


Редкий зверь, занесён в красную книгу

by Dull_Balrog, fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020 (WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dull_Balrog/pseuds/Dull_Balrog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Rabinovich_Songs_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rabinovich%20Songs%202020
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Rabinovich Songs 2020





	Редкий зверь, занесён в красную книгу

Тирион всегда хотел иметь дракона. Эта мечта была одной из многих вещей, которые отец не одобрял. Отец вообще мало что одобрял. И ничто из одобряемого лордом Западных земель к нему, сыну этого самого лорда, не имело ни малейшего отношения. А теперь…  
На полках лежала пара дюжин яиц разных форм и расцветок. Они были величиной с дыню. У Тириона перехватило дыхание.  
— Нравится? — раздался за спиной насмешливый голос.  
— Ещё бы! — восхищённо выдохнул мальчишка. — Они такие… Такие… Красивые! И…  
— Знаешь… — задумчиво произнёс Рейгар, глядя на собеседника, — Пожалуй, ты можешь взять одно — они навряд ли когда-нибудь проклюнутся, да и тут их несколько больше, чем наследников.  
— Но тогда яйца быстрее кончатся, — заметил Тирион, всё так же восхищённо глядя на яйца разных цветов и размеров.  
— Они закончатся в любом случае. Живых драконов давно никто не видел.  
— Нет драконов — нет новых яиц? — предположил Тирион. Это казалось разумным.  
— Верно! — рассмеялся принц.

Мальчик достал из дорожного сундука чешуйчатое красное яйцо и положил его на кровать. Принц Рейгар мало что сказал ему, возможно, сам не верил, а в дворцовой библиотеке о разведении драконов ничего не нашлось.  
Огонь.  
Нужен огонь. И, как подозревал Тирион, что-то ещё.  
Он положил яйцо в камин, потом, подумав, стащил на кухне старую кастрюльку.

В тот раз так ничего и не случилось.

Отец был настоящим чудовищем! Как он мог так поступить с Тишей?! Даже если он прав… Это неправильно.  
Тирион не видел ничего.  
Кто-то из слуг развёл огонь в камине, но это не имело никакого значения. Совершенно никакого значения...

БООМММ.

Кастрюля, упала на пол и покатилась, грохоча по плиткам, пока не встретила ковёр. Запахло палёной шерстью.  
Мерзкий запах и отчаянные визг и скрежет вырвали Тириона из небытия. Он вскочил и принялся затаптывать тлеющий ковёр. Кастрюлька продолжала подскакивать и перекатываться, будто что-то рвалось оттуда наружу. Он было решился задеть её, но обжёг пальцы и отшатнулся. Физическая боль отрезвляла. И… Неужели там… дракон?  
Крышка, приплавилась за многие годы и поддалась с трудом, и нож для бумаг сломался, а перчатки были безнадёжно испорчены, но это не беспокоило Тириона, ведь со дна кастрюли на него смотрели два жёлтых глаза.

Отец, разумеется, был не в восторге, когда Тирион увязался следом за войском. И никто из окружающих упорно не замечал алой тени размером с собаку. Только ни у одной собаки нет крыльев, но Карго был мастером прятаться.

— Скорее всего, нам придётся вступить в бой., — Тайвин прожигал сына взглядом., — Не смей мешаться под ногами.  
— Да, отец, — отстранённо откликнулся карлик.  
— Зачем ты вообще ввязался?  
— Я хочу кое-что спасти.  
Великий лорд смерил его тяжёлым взглядом.  
— Если это…  
— Людей это не касается, тебе я помешать всё равно не смогу, я хочу кое-что забрать.  
Тайвин лишь фыркнул.

Восстание было, безусловно, ужасным событием. Тириону не нравился вывод, к которому он пришёл, он не сможет никого спасти, это так, но эта боль, возможно…  
Огонь гудел, сжирая мёртвые тела. Он спас их от позора. Он, скорее всего, совершал ужасную вещь. Захватчикам всё это было безразлично, потому мало кто слышал шорохи и визг, мало кто видел крылатых тварей, скрывшихся в ночной тьме. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что они смогут выжить, но, судя по Карго, они будут в достаточной мере самостоятельны.

Карго слышал их. Они были малы и растеряны, они искали.

Маленький золотистый дракончик вцепился в холодный кусок баранины, но тут же отшатнулся, отплёвываясь. Дракончик чихнул, выдав несколько искорок. Ещё раз. И ещё. Не помогло.  
Голод всё же оказался сильнее.

Тайвин Ланнистер пребывал в раздражении. Не то чтобы в этом было что-то необычное, но… Вокруг исчезали и ломались вещи, и это казалось очень подозрительным. Кто-то ел его еду, кто-то прятал его письменные принадлежности, кто-то запустил ящерицу, которая уронила чернильницу на несколько не особо важных писем и наследила. У него был лишь один подозреваемый, но это был не его уровень шуток.

Карго рос быстро и через полгода был величиной с лошадь. Сложно прятать нечто подобное.

Источник мелких неприятностей Тайвна пялился в ответ чёрными глазками. У него были маленькие, слабые крылышки, прижатые к плоской, словно лепёшка, спине, его чешуя выглядела весьма колючей, а маленькие лапки и мордочка были перепачканы чернилами. Старый лорд сгрёб ящерицу ладонью. Тварь не сопротивлялась.

С тем, что в Кастерли обитает дракон, отец смирился неожиданно легко, что несколько удивляло Тириона, но, как сказал Тайвин, «сам его воспитывай». Карлик и воспитывал. А ещё теперь он летал.

— Сколько их было? — Тайвин смял пергамент пальцами и впился в Тириона своим пронзительно холодным взглядом., — Это опасно, слишком много хаоса. Лучше бы их не было.  
— Ты хочешь их уничтожить?  
— Я лишь считаю, что без них мир был бы проще.  
— Они не чудовища и не оружие! Ты! Они ЖИВЫЕ! — Сслёзы наворачивались на глаза, а горло сдавило от безнадёжности. Он никогда не слушает.  
— Идиот. — Отец вздохнул, обречённо и устало. Из-за ворота его камзола выглянула маленькая золотая головка с короной из семи рожек. — Сколько же от всех вас проблем… Я не собираюсь охотиться на них.  
Тирион поперхнулся. Дракончик уставился на него маленькими чёрными глазками.  
— Ты…  
— Очень шумное создание, — поморщился Тайвин — Всё роняет, марает бумаги…  
— Давно?  
— Пару лет.  
— Тогда навряд ли он вырастет.  
— Пускай. Я не грежу полётами в отличие от некоторых. И кончай реветь. Позорище!  
А Тирион смотрел на отца, чешущего пальцем драконий лоб, и думал, что другие ящеры, верно, тоже нашли себе людей. Интересно, какое будущее их всех ждёт? Но в одном он больше не сомневался — он разбудил их, и это было правильно.


End file.
